The present invention relates to a retractable image projecting system mounted in a hidden location and in particular to a system that includes optical components to project an image from said location and wherein those optical components can be retracted so as to not extend beyond said location to thereby minimise or reduce any physical obstruction.
Image projecting systems such as slide or video projectors are now commonplace in businesses and homes. Generally these systems include a body containing an optical engine and which projects an image onto a surface such as a screen. The body is generally placed on and supported by a bench, desk or trolley when in use. Not only is this unsightly, with various electrical cords also being needed, but it occupies space which could otherwise be used or other purposes.
Some image projecting systems are mounted by hanging them from the ceiling, but these are also unsightly and obtrusive and only useful in areas where there is sufficient ceiling height for them to be mounted. These are also expensive and generally custom made and are not made from existing image projectors.
The applicant is not aware of any projection system that may be conveniently stored in a location where it is hidden or does not obstruct a work area and that may be easily operated for use when required.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the abovementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative by providing for a projection system wherein when not in use the projection system is conveniently mounted in a location where it does not provide an obstruction to other uses.
Therefore in one form of the invention there is proposed an image projecting system for mounting in an enclosed space including:
a image producing apparatus adapted to be mounted in a hidden location and adapted to project an image onto a first mirror, said first mirror reflecting said image onto a second mirror;
said second mirror being operatively movable between at least two positions, in a first position substantially reflecting said image to a first location and in a second position reflecting said image to a second location.
Advantageously when in said first position the second mirror reflects the image substantially back to the first mirror.
Advantageously when in said second position said second mirror reflects the image out of said enclosed space back to the first mirror and in the second reflecting it out of said enclosed location.
An image projecting system as in any one of the above claims wherein said system is adapted to be mounted within a ceiling space.
Advantageously said system is adapted to be mounted within office furniture.
Advantageously said system further includes optical components to optically affect said image. For example, polarisers and filters including heat and ultra violet filters may be used. Alternatively optical components for focussing and defocusing the image may be used.
In preference said second mirror is pivotable with respect to the first mirror.
In preference when in the first position the second mirror is folded to be substantially parallel to the projection apparatus.
In preference the image projection apparatus is a typical slide projector and where the image is produce by the use of a liquid crystal display screen.
In preference the second mirror is movable by the use of an electric motor.
In preference the system further includes a telescope inter-disposed between the first and the second mirrors to enable the image to be transmitted over a pre-determined distance.
In preference said telescope is mechanically extendible.
Preferably the back of said second mirror is adapted to visually blend in with its surround. In a further form of the invention there is proposed an image projecting system for mounting in a hidden location including an image producing apparatus for producing an image and a plurality of optical components for projecting said image out of said hidden location wherein when in use at least a first optical component extends beyond said hidden location and when not in use all of said optical components are stored within said hidden location to thereby house said system in said hidden location and hide it from view.
Advantageously said hidden location is a ceiling space.
Advantageously said hidden location is within a piece of furniture.
Advantageously said optical component is a mirror used to project the image out of said hidden location.
Preferably said hidden location is defined at least in part by a wall, said mirror forming a part of said wall wherein in a first position the mirror is generally flush with the wall and in a second position is at a predetermined angle to the wall to thereby project the image out of said location.
Preferably said mirror is both pivotable and rotatable with respect to the image projecting apparatus.
In a still further form of the invention there is proposed an image projecting system for re-directing an image and including at least two mirrors wherein the second mirror is movable with respect to the first mirror between at least two positions, in the first position substantially reflecting said image back to the first mirror and in the second reflecting it onto a screen.
In preference said system is adapted to be mounted in an enclosed space, the second mirror adapted to be pivotable out of said space to thereby reflect said image out of said space.
Preferably, said system further includes a plurality of optical lenses to optically effect said image.
In preference said second mirror is pivotable with respect to the first.
In preference said image projecting system is adapted to be mounted in ceiling space, the second mirror in the first position lying substantially parallel to the surface of said ceiling. Preferably said image-projecting system is adapted to be mounted within a piece of furniture, with the second mirror in the first position being substantially parallel to the surface of said furniture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in view of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.